girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mimi1239/Home is the Hart of the Holidays Chapter 4
Thank you immensily to those who made this success possible for me. Since this is a prequel to my fanfiction story on Fanfiction, you can check it out it out if you want! Home is the Hart of the Holidays and Seven Years in the Nineties are on my account, Mimi1239. I recommend them if you enjoy Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World stories together! :) Here's the last chapter of the contest: Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World, or it's spin-off series Girl Meets World. ---- Chapter 4: Traditions, Miss Matthews Riley's Point of View Thursday, December 25th, New York City Present day, 6:45 P.M "Mom?...Dad?" I called out after arriving home from talking to Crazy Hat Lady. When I opened the door, I realized the apartment was empty and everybody had left. I moved myself to the couch and slumped down. I really did ruin Christmas for myself for not wanting to spend time with my relatives. I ran my hand through my long brown hair in distress. I noticed Shawn's photo album sitting on the coffee table and opened it up to the first page. In writing, there was a note written in a blank space in the middle of the page. Cory, I realized a few years back that we haven't had a chance to see each other and do stuff like we used to a long time ago when we were kids. I realized we were both drifting apart and that would never happen in the Cory and Shawn show. I started collecting pictures I had received from your parents about us and Topanga, and even went back to my old trailer park and found a big pile of family photos my dad had kept hidden under his bed before he, well you know. Remember that time you came over and found my dad and me sitting on the floor, looking through some of my baby photos? Finally bonding? Well, I thought we could do something to that effect too. The Photo Album Project is now complete and I must say, it's my best work yet. Merry Christmas Cornelius A. Matthews. From your brother, Shawn Hunter. I giggled a little despite the sadness I still felt inside. My dad's name is Cornelius Matthews? No wonder he kept it a secret. Okay, so Maya was ignoring me because she wanted to spend time with Josh. I barely knew my uncles and aunts and even my own grandparents, and the great Mr. Feeny probably thought I was just some snobby kid who left without wanting to meet him. And to top it off, Auggie thought I was a Scrooge. After the guilt and despair completely overshadowed the slight happiness I felt inside, I heard the front door open and looked up to see every one of my relatives staring down at me. "Honey, where have you been?" Mom asked, for the first time sounding concern. I said the first thing that came to mind without thinking about it. "Where have I been? I was talking to the Crazy Hat Lady at the subway while you all probably went out and had a wonderful time, right?" My dad's jaw dropped. "Riley, we went out looking for you. Your mom finished cooking dinner and we needed you to come home. It's been almost three hours since you left." Wow, had it really been that long? I got up to hug my parents, almost in tears. "I'm so sorry I ruined Christmas." "Riley, you didn't ruin Christmas. Don't say that," Uncle Shawn said. I began to hug every one of my relatives, and when I got to Uncle Eric, he was smirking. "So this is my niche," he said. "For the last time, it's niece Mr. Matthews," a strong British accent was heard behind my uncle. Uncle Eric nodded pretending like he understood, and then motioned that the old British person was probably drunk. Dad walked up to the small old man with grey hair and thick round glasses and wrapped an arm around him. "Riley Matthews, this is Mr. Feeny, my teacher and mentor from my whole life." Mr. Feeny smiled at me. "Wow," I said, astonished. "I've heard so much about you. I didn't think you would show up." Mr. Feeny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you think that Miss Matthews?" "Because I thought you didn't want to meet me. I mean I'm nothing special." Mr. Feeny smiled warmly. "Miss Matthews, if you're the daughter of Cory Matthews, you are special." ---- I learned a lot of things during that dinner. Aunt Morgan was really smart and a really cool aunt. She said she would take me shopping one day. Uncle Eric was so silly and childlike, but you couldn't help but wonder if he was smarter than the rest of us. Uncle Josh, well you know, was trying to avoid Maya as much as possible. "I live upstairs if you wanna check out my room..." Maya flirted over dinner. "You are not going to be my aunt!" I exclaimed out loud and apparently everybody found that funny because they couldn't stop laughing after I said that. My grandparents were still happily married, even after so long. I couldn't help but think my parents were going to be just like them. ---- After dinner, as we were opening presents, Uncle Shawn took his photo album and got down on one knee in front of Cory as if he were proposing. I found it hilarious. "Will you, Cory Matthews, take this photo album and cherish it forever?" Dad gasped. "Oh Shawnie!" he exclaimed getting into a bear hug with his best friend. "I want a divorce!" Mom said jokingly, also clearly amused by this act. Mr. Feeny pulled out A Christmas Carol. "And now my favorite part of the holidays, a Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens," he announced opening the old book to page one. As we all sat down around the living room, an idea popped into my head. "Mr. Feeny? May I read the story?" I asked. A shocked expression appeared on Mr. Feeny's face. "Traditions, Miss Matthews. I used to read this to the Matthews every year." "Well, maybe it's time for a new change," Dad suggested. "Alright," Mr. Feeny agreed, handing me the book. "Here's for the new generation." ---- Everybody was almost asleep by the time I finished reading. "We need to take the family picture!" I said. "It's a tradition, right?" "Indeed it is, Miss Matthews," Mr. Feeny smiled proudly. "And my favorite one too," Uncle Shawn included. We all positioned ourselves on the couch, in front of the big Christmas tree. Uncle Shawn set up the camera and then moved quickly to us in order to be included in the picture. "Smile! This one's going in the album." I was sitting next to Auggie and Maya. "Am I still a Scrooge Auggie?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Mmm, not anymore." "Thanks," I said happily before smiling into the camera. ---- Author's Note: So thanks again for everything. I had a lot of fun! Can't wait for the next contest! :) '-Mimi1239' Category:Blog posts